


Breadcrumbs [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gretel is separated from her brother when they're on their own, after the candy house of doom, it takes almost a week to find him again. She couldn't tell you how she did it, when she knows damn well that every turn she took was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadcrumbs [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breadcrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099938) by Anonymous. 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/breadcrumbs.mp3) | **Size:** 8.4 MB | **Duration:** 9min

  
---|---


End file.
